CHRIS SNOW DAUGHTER OF WHO?
by Srlady97
Summary: look behind Chris snow's eyes threw out the son of Neptune ! ( i may change the picture in the near future, if i ever feel like it ;p [p.s please do not and i mean DO NOT steal my picture or story. thank you kindly )
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **CHRIS**_

I'VE HAD SOME CRAZY DAYS BUT NOT as crazy as these last few days. let me start from the beginning, I was heading back to the barracks after my shift on the walls so i could fix my strap for my arrow holder because it had snapped again when i tried to tug an arrow out, I tied it in a knot for now to keep it together but knowing its not going to last because that's how it broke on the decumanian gates wall. Stopping because i heard a thud behind me on the ground, growning because i know what it was turning around and glaring at my arrows and satchel on the ground. Muttering a curse i bend down setting my bow on the ground to pick up my satchel then tying it in a sorry excuse of a knot then putting the arrows that fell out back in, sighing wishing frank and hazel where here so it wouldn't have been to embarrassing with my friends here i pick up my bow and swing the satchel back over my shoulder hearing a few sniggers around me.

Deciding not to make a bigger fool of myself i turn around to head to my bunker so i could properly fix it, but then i hear it, the horn. Panicking slightly i turned back around and start running to the gate and noticing everyone else doing the same thing gripping their weapons, bow still in hand i go threw the gate noticing me and a hand-full of other kids are in the front,

once i stop i look around to see whats wrong when i see hazel without her helmet on looking towards the lake, i'm about to call out to her when i see something move in the corner of my eyes i look over to see what it is and i notice a boy (from what i can tell from back here) setting down an old lady in drag. Not caring how weird that seemed i looked at the boy and noticed he was wearing torn up jeans and an orange shirt along with a backpack with something black and white sticking out of it but not being able to tell what it was from here and not really caring. I'm about to look at his face when i hear a gasp coming from the direction hazel is at to make sure she's okay "frank!"

at that i turn wide eyes back towards the lake and taking a step forward just in case my friend (but more like a brother to me) is in trouble. Seeing frank about to step into the lake but also noticing the two gorgons behind him, gasping i step forward again not noticing i knocked into someone in front of me , seeing the gorgons take each of franks shoulders and lifting him up and hearing him scream from fear or pain but ether way it had frighten me a lot . Pulling an arrow out of my satchel i knock it back and tacking aim but then putting it back down once i notice i wouldn't be able to hit one of the gorgons without accidentally hitting him in the process.

So tacking out my sword and charged to the water along with the other kids doing the same thing but knowing for a fact that it would have been to late to get to him when i reached the Little Tiber if they decided to drop him or not or just fly off but gods be damned if i wasn't going to try. Not even stopping when i notice the stranger thrust out his arms like it was going to save him, i mean, how stupid could he be ? bout to guffaw at him i slow down when i see the river shoot upwards, then stopping completely a little a ways from hazel when it forms into hands and fallow the strange boy in the orange t-shirt's moves,

dropping my sword (and jaw) when he makes the water grab each gorgon, they dropping frank from shock or from fear i don't care "frank!" i yell stepping forward not knowing what to do but sighing in relief when he landed into the water and not the solid ground not wanting to mop up a friend just yet or anytime soon (how bout just never) shuddering at that thought i look back up to see that the stranger at slammed the gorgons into the lake and they had burst into gold dust. Trailing my eyes with the dust i notice that it seemed to try to reform but not being able to because of the water current is to Strong and keeps pulling them apart, looking at the stranger gobsmacked at what he just did but reverting my eyes to see frank wobbling in the water i run up to him with hazel to help him out.

Grabbing one of his arms to help him i whisper "you okay?" grunting but nodding anyways " yea, yea i'm okay " glad that hes okay i nod "good" smiling a little bit at him, finally getting him out of the water i here someone whisper behind me "Annabeth?" i turn around at the voice and notice the strange boy looking at me with shock that turned to curiosity then disappointment to something else i couldn't read and then it was all gone like is was never there in the first place. Seeing him turn his head to the gates i fallow his line of vision to seeing everyone at camp Jupiter staring shell shocked at him, I mean its understandable seeing how **NEPTUNE'S SON IS** **RIGHT IN FRONT OF US**.

looking down at the old lady when she started to talk "well,that was a lovely trip," not seeing its the right time to laugh so i keep my mouth shut

"thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Champ Jupiter." widening my eyes because i'm pretty sure i herd that name before somewhere.

hearing a choking sound i turn my head and see Reyna "Percy ... Jackson?" like she had found someone she once new but also frightened about it.

looking back at the old lady when she spoke again "oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!" trying not to laugh but trying to scoff but it came out as a weird grunting noise, noticing frank glace at me i was about to shrug my shoulders when i saw something glowing and looked to see the old hag was changing her form (dropping my jaw for the umpteenth time).

She had grew until she was a shining, seven-foot-tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak made out of goat's skin over her shoulders. her face was stern and stately but gorgeous. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower. hearing shuffling behind me but to focused on staring at the goddess to take note of it

"Juno" i herd hazel and then her and frank had knelt (guessing the others did to), i'm to shocked to move an inch but glade i felt someone (frank) had tugged my hand _then_ did i kneel, leaving the stra- _Percy_ the only one standing besides the goddess.

"Juno, huh?" i herd him say

"if i passed your test, can i have my memory and life back?" shocked that someone was brave enough to say such things to a _goddess_. I was about to say something when i felt frank jab his elbow in my side i looked at him to see him shake his head a fraction telling me to keep my mouth shut if i ever wanted to talk again, not saying anything i look back over when i here Juno speak (probably more out of fear that she would disintegrate me if she caught me not paying attention to her).

"in time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." she turned to the other campers in front of the gate

"Romans, i present to you the son of Neptune. for months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. his fate is in your hands. the feast of fortune comes quickly, and death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. do not fail me!"

before she had disappeared she had took a glance my way, getting up and not thinking to much on it i see Percy Jackson look this way at hazel for some reason (probably wandering what in the Pluto's name just happened). Seeing frank move a bit i see him put something in his pocket and giving me and Percy a look once he see's us looking at him, nodding in understanding that he would tell us latter. i see Reyna step forward examining Percy warily, hopping she wont do anything and stepping forward just in case something did happen, seeing Reyna glance at me along with Percy she speaks.

"so" she said coldly, "a son of Neptune, who comes with the blessing of Juno."

"look" i herd him say "my memory's a little fuzzy. um, its gone, actually. do i know you?"

widening my eyes at the memory part i almost missed what Reyna had said. "praetor of the twelfth legion. and no, i don't know you" relaxing a bit knowing nothings going to happen but jolting a bit when i hear my name, "Chris, hazel bring him inside.i want to question him at the principia. then we'll send him to Octavian. we must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with him"

holding in a grown when i herd Octavian's name but none the less i node my head that i understood her.

"what do you mean," i glanced at Percy when i herd him speak, "decide what to do with'me?"

looking back at Reyna to see what she would say and notice her tighten her hand on her dagger i tensed up again just in case

"before we accept anyone into camp, we must interrogate them and read the auguries. Juno said your fate is in our hands. we have to know whether the goddess has brought us a new recruit..."

Reyna was giving Percy a look like that wasn't going to be it "or" she said more hopefully," (i hope not)"if she brought us an enemy to kill"

" hey, woah, whoah, whhoooaahh" i say taking a few steps in front of Percy with my hands up hearing frank and hazel hiss my name but ignored them

" i doubt it would get that intense" gulping seeing Reyna give me a look that she seemed to only master almost brought me to my knees to ask for forgiveness but i still held my ground but still flinching.

laughing nervously " i mean.." coughing a bit to clear my throat when it cracked " why would Juno _the goddess_ bring us someone just to kill?"

looking behind me at Percy to see him looking at me with gratitude (i hope so cause i'm sticking my neck out for him even though i don't know him) then looked back at Reyna

" a son of _NEPTUNE_ none the less ...to" hearing my voice crack at the end i wanted to smack myself for sounding so weak. flinching when i herd her speak "we will see then" with that she and the other's went back through the gate. feeling myself deflate like a balloon i almost didn't hear Percy when i was swallowing in my own self pity.

" thanks " Turing around i tried to smile at him but it felt more like a grimace

"i hope so because i just dug my own grave for you "

"thanks...again"

chuckling i say " don't thank me yet we still don't know what's gonna happen"

he seemed to deflate at that, seeing frank and hazel come up to us hazel saying " what are you crazy!?" 'sorta' i mutter'ed, frank joining soon after choosing to ignore what i said " yea, Chris, something could have gone really wrong if this took a turn for the worse" scratching my neck with nerves i shrugged " yea, well lets just be glad it didn't, besides it didn't feel wrong"

dropping my hand once i remember something i turn back to Percy, he seemed to perk up at this " so... why did you call me Annabeth?" he seemed to grow sad at that but chose to answer anyways

" you just reminded me of someone" he looked up when he herd me snicker

" well i hope i'm not who you thought i was cause it would have been awkward sense i don't remember you " i said smirking and seeing Percy smile a bit i new i said the right thing.

"Whats your name anyways?"

"hurry up! i don't have all day!" i herd someone yell behind us i looked and saw Reyna by the gates, walking forward, Percy to my left hazel and frank to my right i hold out my hand " Chris Snow, daughter of Apollo, nice to meet'ya, Percy Jackson, son of Neptune " i say smiling, grabbing my hand and shaking it

"ditto".


	2. Chapter 2

i noticed i didn't put in the first chapter so i'll put it in this one

 **PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AREN'T MINE JUST MY OC** ** _CHRIS SNOW ... :3_** ** _kAy_** ** _?_**

 _ **chapter 2**_

 _ **Chris**_

 **Hearing the gate shut behind us** we continue walking with Reyna in the front, Percy still on my left with Hazel and Frank on my right. Adjusting my satchel when it started to slip off my shoulder, seeing something glint in the corner of my eye's i turn to look at it, grunting i mutter out a quick 'be right back' and heading to what caught my attention not to far away from where we were walking. Snatching it off the ground i turn back around and noticed they didn't stop, sticking the broken arrow back in my sack over my shoulder i walk back to them.

Reaching them i walk along side Percy's left making him in the middle along with Hazel, seeing them give me curious looks i shrug my right shoulder trying not to move my satchel to much so it wouldn't snap again before i get to the armory "dropped my arrows when my satchel broke, guess i didn't grab them all" i say gesturing to the knot i made on the strap.

" you really need to get that fixed Chris" looking towards Frank seeing him take of his helmet i sigh nodding " yea i know, I've just been to busy...with stuff, to do it"

seeing Hazel and Frank give me curious looks i advert my eyes and decide to stair at Reyna's cape instead.

"isn't Chris a boys name?" i herd Percy say

turning my head i stair at Percy with a blank face for a few seconds before i muttered out "noooo."

seeing his eyebrows rise up is question opening his mouth to say something but shut it when we herd a giggle and a snicker, we turn our heads to Frank and Hazel "Chris is a uni-sex name" "yea, besides, its short for Christine" Hazel said after Frank.

seeing Percy smirk i glare half-heartily at him, jabbing him in the side lightly with my elbow "but, call me Chris if you wanna keep talking" i said smirking just a bit. Percy was just about to say something when something seemed to catch his attention (man, things just keep getting in the way of him talking it seem's) not to far away i notice him looking at the lares walking around.

" _graecus_!" turning my head i cetch a glimps of a little boy before he disapears. Thinking that the little boy got something wrong when he yelled out 'greeks' because for 1 their is no greeks here because of the roman and greek fuel agianst each other. Turnning my head when i herd Percy speak.

"Am i seeing things?...or are those-"

"ghosts?" Hazel turned "they're Lares. house gods."

"House gods," Percy said "like...smaller than real gods, but larger than apartment gods?"

wile snickering i hear frank explain "they're ancestral spirits, the lares are kind of like mascots,"

"in other words they're harmless" i say putting my two denarii in

"yea, but I've never seen them so agitated before." Frank continued

"they're staring at me," Percy said "that ghost kid called me _greggus_. my name isn't Greg."

snorting i raised my eyebrows in silent shock 'is he serious?' " _maybe_ , they just think you look funny" snorting when i see Percy give me a look

" _graecus_ ," i herd hazel say. "once you've been here awhile, you'll start understanding Latin. demigods have a natural sense for it."

"OR...you could forever be confused," i say mysteriously, chuckling "besides graecus means Greek in Latin."

"is that bad?" Percy asked.

frank cleared his throat giving me a look, (me smirking and shrugging my shoulder's at him) "maybe not. you've got that type of complexion, the dark hair and all. maybe they think you're actually Greek. is your family from there?"

"don't know. like i said, my memory is gone."

"maybe it's for a good reason" i say looking at him with sympathy. seeing Percy looking down after i said that made me regret what i just said, but only because of the look on his face. the reason for me saying that was because a roman goddess wouldn't _just_ bring a strange kid here for no reason, even if that reason was good or bad.

"Romans and Greeks have on old rivalry." frank continued "sometimes Romans use Graecus as an insult for some one who's an outsider-an enemy. i would't worry about it" even if frank says that i couldn't help but worry about it and telling from his voice so was he.

we stopped at the center of camp, where two wide stone-paved roads met at a T. A street sign labeled the road to the main gates as VIA PRAETORIA. The other road, cutting across the middle of camp, was labeled VIA PRINCIPALIS. Under those marker were hand-painted signs like BERKELEYS 5 MILES; NEW ROME 1 MILE; OLD ROME 7280 MILES; HADES 3210 MILES (pointing strait down witch i think is quit funny); RENO 208 MILES; and CERTAIN DEATH: YOU ARE HERE!

Even though it says that it was well taken care of, the buildings were freshly whitewashed, laid out in neat grids. The barracks had shady porches, where campers lounged in hammocks or played cards and drank sodas. Each dorm had a collection of banners out front displaying Roman numerals and various animals-eagle, bear, wolf, horse, and something that looked like a hamster.

Along the VIA PRATORIA, rows of shops advertised food, armor weapons, coffee, gladiator equipment, and toga rentals. A chariot dealership had a big advertisement out front: CAESAR XLS W/ANTILOCK BRAKES, NO DENARII DOWN! At one corner of the crossroads stood a two-story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old-fashioned bank. Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath.

"Your headquarters?" i herd Percy ask.

Reyna faced him, her eyes cold and hostile. "it's called the _Principia_."

she scanned the mob of curious campers who had fallowed us from the river.

"Everyone back to your duties. I'll give you an update at evening muster. Remember, we have war games after dinner."

turning my head when i herd something grumble i look towards Percy and see him holding his belly, wanting to chuckle but hold it in i hear the crowd leave, some muttering about Percy's chances.

"he's dead," one said.

"would be _those_ three who stuck by him," another said.

"yea," muttered another. "let him join the fifth cohort. Greeks and geeks."

I felt my heart jump a bit when i herd several kids laugh at what he said, but glade they left when Reyna scowled at them.

"Hazel," Reyna said "come with us. I want your report on what happened at the gates."

"us to?" frank gestured to me and him "Percy saved my life. we've got to let him-"

"no," Reyna gave frank such a harsh look, he stepped back. "i'd remind you, Frank Zhang," she said "you are on _probatio_ yourself. you've caused enough trouble this week."

franks ears turned red. i saw him fiddle with his name tag he got from his mother when she died (he told me when i asked what it was).

"go to the armory," Reyna told him. "check our inventory. ill call you if i need you."

"but-" frank caught himself. "yes, Reyna"

before he could hurry off, i called out to him. "hold on, i'll go with you." turning to Percy and Hazel, "i'll see you guy's later." and turn around to head to frank.

"Christine" i Cringed when i herd Reyna say my full name, i stop and turn around to face her," i'll be talking to you later." gulping i bow my head and taking the cue that that was all she wanted to say i turn back around and head to frank and we start walking to the armory.

"what do you think she want's to talk to you about?" i herd frank ask.

i grab the strap of my satchel in a tight grip, still facing forward " i don't know" i had said softly, a little worried because i'm _pretty_ _sure_ i know what Reyna wants to talk about..

thank's to EVERYONE who's read my story :3 i would like same feedback about it and maybe some tips? thank ya kindly .


End file.
